Daddy's Little Girl
by franniefrann
Summary: Randy Orton is a dedicated soilder in the Marines, saving his country everyday. How does he manage to leave his wife & young daughter at home without his support?
1. Chapter 1

" Sophie, sweetheart, wake up. " Frannie said softly, placing her hand on the sleeping toddler's back.

Frannie Orton was a tall, curvy brunette with gorgeous chocolate eyes in her late twenties. She was a wife, and the mother of a beautiful five year old.

" Why mommy? " Sophie yawned, rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

Sophia Orton, nicknamed Sophie for short. The daughter of Frannie, with light brown hair, eyes a gorgeous baby blue, and a tan complexion.

" Daddy's leaving today, remember? " Frannie reminded.

Sophie sat up slowly, making a sad face.

" Oh yeah. " She nodded.

" Come on, honey. Let's get you ready. " Frannie sighed, stroking her hair.

Sophie nodded her head again, watching as her mother stood to go towards her closet.

" I want to wear purple today. " Sophie announced.

" Purple? Hm, how about this shirt? " Frannie asked, holding up a purple tank top with silver designs in the in front, along with a pair of denim blue shorts.

" Mhmm. " Sophia smiled, reaching her hands out.

Frannie giggled, handing her the outfit. Sophia placed her clothes next to her on the bed, and jumped off of it. She took off her pajamas, replacing them instantly with her new clothes.

* * *

" Are you excited for preschool, Soph? " Randy asked, bending down to her level.

Randy Orton is the husband of Frannie, and obviously the father of Sophie. His tan skintone fit his tall body structure, which was greatly in shape. His eyes were a dark blue, matching his perfectly rounded lips. From the back of his neck, to both his wrists, he had tattoos. They weren't just any tattoos, they had meaning to them. Especially the one on his left arm with Sophie's name and birthdate.

" A little bit. " Sophia answered quietly.

" I'm sorry I can't be there, baby girl. " Randy said softly.

Today, Randy was leaving to go fight in the war once again. He was a proud Marine Soilder for going on 2 years. They waited in the airport before his departure.

" I know, Daddy. You have to go save us though. " Sophie reminded, showing him a little smile.

Randy smiled back at her, kissing her right cheek.

" Mhmm. " He agreed, looking up to see his fellow Marine friend named Marcus Rodriguez.

" Hey Mark, how's it going man? " Randy greeted as he stood to his feet.

" Really good man, thanks. " Marcus smiled, giving Randy a brotherly hug.

He turned to look over at Frannie and Sophie.

" Hi Marcus. " Frannie grinned.

" Hi Frannie, how are you? " Marcus asked, hugging her.

" I'm really good, and you? "

" Frantastic. " He smirked.

" Aw, you remembered. " Frannie smirked.

" When your around this guy, you tend to pick up a lot of things. " Marcus said, referring to Randy.

Randy chuckled, looking down at Sophie.

" How about the little Sophikins? " Marcus asked, picking her up.

" I'm good. " She giggled.

" You're growing up so fast little girl! " Marcus said in a dramatic gasp.

" I'm only five! " Sophia giggled, holding up her five fingers.

" Wow! " Marcus exclaimed, making a shocked face.

Sophie continued to giggle. He put her down, snickering at her adorable smile.

" Is is time? " Randy asked.

" Yeah, we leave in about 7 minutes. " Marcus nodded.

Frannie pulled a face as Randy walked up to her.

" Okay, give me a minute or so to say something to them first. " Randy asked, getting a nod in repsonse from Marcus, who walked away.

" I won't say goodbye, because I know I'll see you in a matter of months. " Frannie said into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

" That's right. " Randy agreed, rubbing her back.

They pulled apart, " I'll miss you. " They said at the same time.

Randy smiled, placing his lips on hers for a few seconds before he let her go. He bent down to grab Sophie to place into his arms.

" You know Daddy loves you, right? " He asked her.

" Yes. " Sophie nodded, putting her little hand on his cheek.

" I'll miss you, baby girl. " He choked out.

" Me too. Daddy. You're watching over us though, making sure the bad guys don't hurt us. "

" That's exactly what Daddy's going to do. " Randy nodded in agreement.

He kissed her cheek one last time before he handed her to Frannie. Marcus came back to stand next to Randy, and helped him with his luggage. He gave them a wave goodbye before he started to walk away.

" Bye Daddy. " Sophie said loud enough for Randy to hear her.

Randy turned around, blowing them both a kiss and a smile.

Frannie blew him a kiss right back, and so did Sophie. They left for home, without Randy by their side.

* * *

It's been about a month since Randy left to Iraq, and slowly but surely, Frannie was progressing without him by her side. It wasn't always easy, so she asked for help from Randy's best friends. There was a knock at the door, then another, then another. Frannie smirked as she went to open the door, being greeted by three smiling men.

" The Frannister! " John Cena, Cody Runnels, and Ted DiBiase exclaimed with a wide grin.

" Hi boys. " She laughed, recieving hugs from all of them.

" How are you doing? " John asled, sitting down on the couch.

" I'm doing alright. " Frannie nodded. " Sophie! "

" Huh? " Sophie answered from her room.

" Come out in the family room, your uncles are here. "

Sophie ran out of her room and immediately into the arms of Cody.

" Aww! How come she always hugs you first! " Ted whined, folding his arms.

" I'm her favorite, duh! I spoil the little monkey. " Cody snickered, kissing the top of Sophie's head.

Sophie grinned ,walking over to John next.

" My favorite toddler in the world. " John smiled.

" Hi Uncle John. " She giggled.

" Hiya kiddo. " John chuckled. " Go say hi to your Uncle Teddy now, before he cries. "

Sophie laughed beautifully, skipping over to jump onto Ted's lap.

" I still love you Uncle Teddy. " She smiled, leaning her head on his shouder as she hug him.

Ted gave up easily, and wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to squish her.

" I love you too little bit. " He smiled, kissing her cheek.

Frannie couldn't help but smile in awe at how much Sophie loved them, even though they weren't really her blood family. They have been there for them since the day she was born, always making sure she had the best childhood.

" I'm glad you guys are here, she's getting more antsy as her first day of school gets closer. " Frannie sighed in relief.

Cody and Ted stood to their feet, both of their hands being grabbed by Sophie's little fingers. She took them to her room to play with her toys.

" They sure love coming over. " John chuckled, shaking his head.

" Of course, come on, it's Cody & Ted we're talking about. " Frannie laughed, looking at a picture on the wall of her little family.

" Don't worry Frannie, we're here to support you. " John assured, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Frannie hugged him, nodding her head.

* * *

**OOOH YEAH NEW STORY YEAH!**

**That's right, I wrote another one.**

**I'm just THAT Cool :D**

**Reviews Pretty Please?**

**With a Cherry on Top? :)**

**I promise this will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frannie sat in the living room one Monday night, watching the World Wrestling Entertainment show Monday Night Raw. John was apart of the show, as the world known John Cena. Every Monday, she usually caught the show just to show Sophie her Uncle John.

" Sophie, honey. Uncle John's on the TV! " Frannie called out, moving over on the couch a little for Sophie to sit next to her.

Sophie skipped out of her room, and plopped herself on the floor. Frannie laughed, looking at her daughter laying on the floor with her feet in the air.

" What are you doing, sweetie? " Frannie asked.

" Getting comfy to watch Uncle John! " Sophie explained, turning around just to smile at her mom.

" Alrighty then. " Frannie giggled, seeing the instant excitement burst through Sophie as John's face appeared on the screen.

Sophie had much love for John, even though she wasn't really blood related to him. From the moment she was born, John was always there to be the loving uncle figure to her. Randy & John had been best friends since college, but didn't spend much time together due to John's training to become a professional wrestler.

_Ring, Ring._

The house phone rang. Frannie leaned over to grab ahold of it, and pressed the talk button.

" Hello? " She asnwered.

" Frannie! " Joey exclaimed over the phone.

Frannie pulled the phone away for a second, laughing at how excited Joey sounded.

" Yes? " She laughed, putting the phone back to her face.

" Let's go out to dinner. " Joey giggled.

" On a Monday night? " Frannie asked, making sure Sophie was still entertained.

" Yeah! I got these coupons for Applebee's, and well, I wanna go. Have a girls night out with Melissa! " Joey explained.

" On a Monday... " Frannie kept reminding.

" Yes Frannie, a Monday. I'm craving some food. I'm bored, too. " Joey pouted.

Frannie stood to her feet, and walked towards her room. " I guess I can give Cody or Ted a call to watch Soph for me. "

" Yeah! She loves Cody, and Ted, well both of them, whichever you pick. " Joey agreed.

" Alright, I'll text you if I'm able to get them to come babysit or not. " Frannie said, looking through her closet for an outfit.

" Okay then, bye Frannie! " Joey said, ending the call.

Frannie dialed Ted's number first, and to her suprise, he picked up at the second ring.

" Frannie, what's the matter? " Ted answered, sounding worried.

" Nothing, can't I call you at this time of day? " Frannie smirked, swishing her hangers side to side.

" Well, " Ted started, and sighed with a laugh. " Of course you can! What's up? "

" Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you would mind coming over here to take care of Sophie for me while I go out to dinner with Joey and Ashley? " Frannie asked politely.

" Did you call Cody yet? " Ted asked.

" No, I called you first. " Frannie replied.

" Then I would be honored, to come take care of the Sophster for you! " Ted agreed. " I'll be over in a few. "

" Cool, thank you Teddy! " Frannie smiled.

" You're very welcome, Frannie. " Ted smirked, ending the call.

Frannie sent a text to Joey, telling her that she would be going with her tonight.

* * *

" Teddy! " Sophie called out from the family room.

" Sophie, sweetie, I'm in the restroom. " Ted reminded, washing his hands.

" Hurry! Uncle John's about to end the show! " She informed him, jumping up and down.

Ted walked out of the restroom, just in time to see hear John's entrance.

" What is he doing again? " Ted asked bluntly.

" He's going to fight Wade Parrot, silly! " Sophie giggled.

Ted covered his mouth quickly, blocking out any laughing sounds to come out of his mouth.

" Sophie, honey, his name is Wade Barrett. Not Parrot. " Ted told her, holding in his laughter still.

" Oh, well, I hear Parrot. " Sophie said, scrunching her nose. " I like it, it sounds funny. " A giggle escaping her mouth.

Ted allowed a chuckle to come out of his mouth, sitting down on the couch. Sophie watched in amazement as John fought on the screen, but she slowly lost her interest in the match. She frowned, and turned to Ted.

" Can we go play dress up in my room? " She asked, plopping herself on his lap.

Ted wrapped his big arms around her little body, making sure not to crush her.

" Come on, munchkin. " He smiled, pulling her over his shoulders.

" No! " Sophie giggled, her head touching his back.

Ted laughed, and swung her onto her bed gently. Sophie laughed, hiding her face in the pillow before she jumped up to watlz over to her box of dress up clothes.

" You'll look pretty in this, Uncle Teddy. " Sophie grinned, handing him an outfit along with a hat.

Ted sighed softly, willingly putting the easy outfit on over his clothes.

* * *

" So how are you doing? " Ashley broke the silence, on the car ride home.

" I'm good, just getting some help from Cody and Ted to get ready for Sophie's first day of preschool next week. " Frannie nodded, playing with the seatbelt.

" How's Sophie? " Joey asked.

" She's doing good too. Just missing her daddy. " Frannie pressed her lips together. " If it wasn't for Cody, and Ted coming over to take her to the park or for ice cream, I'd go nuts. "

" Awww. " Ashley smiled, pulling into Frannie's driveway. " Do you think she's awake still? "

Frannie looked at the front window, next to the family room, and noticed the light being on.

" Yep, she could be. " She responded, getting out of the car once Ashley stopped the car.

" Can we come inside? I wanna see Sophie. " Joey asked with her puppy dog eyes.

" Come on. " Frannie allowed, walking inside.

With the girls behind her, she unlocked the door and entered the house.

" Ted! Sophie! I'm home! " She called out.

Sophie ran out of the room with a wide grin on her face. " Hi Mommy! " She greeted, jumping into the arms of her mom.

" Hi honey. " Frannie smiled. " Where's Uncle Teddy? "

At the sound of his name, out walked Ted, still in costume. Joey and Ashley burst into laughter, hiding their faces with their hands.

" We gotta go. " Joey squealed in laughter, kissing Sophie on the cheek before she opened the door.

" Yeah, I might have, dreams of this. " Ashley laughed, waving to Ted, and kissing Sophie's cheek as well.

" Bye guys. " Frannie snickered as they left.

Ted stood there, his cheeks filled with a red color.

" Have fun? " Frannie giggled.

" A blast. " Ted nodded with a sly smile.

" You can take off your prettiness now, Uncle Teddy. " Sophie ordered with a giggle.

" Thank you, sweetie. " Ted grinned, walking into her room to take off the outfit.

Sophie was set down on the couch by Frannie.

" You all ready for bed? " Frannie asked her.

" Yup! While Uncle Teddy was getting pretty, I got ready for bed. " Sophie nodded her head.

" Alright baby, do you want Mommy or Uncle Teddy to tuck you in? "

" Uncle Teddy. "

" Okay, well goodnight my love! " Frannie kissed Sophie's cheek, hugging her.

" Goodnight Mommy! I love you! " Sophie smiled, skipping off.

" I love you too, sweetheart. " Frannie smiled, walking to her room to take off her shoes.

It wasn't very long before Ted finished tucking in Sophie, and waited in the living room for Frannie to come out. When she did, she was in her pajamas.

" Was she good? " Frannie asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

" Of course! With her Uncle Teddy, she's an angel. " Ted smiled,

" Thanks again, Ted. I needed that night out. " Frannie thanked, leaning over to give him a hug.

" Oh it's no problem, she's a doll. " Ted nodded, standing to his feet. " I better go, I'm exhausted. "

" Alright then. " Frannie laughed, walking Ted to the door. " Goodnight, Teddy! "

" Goodnight, Frannie. " Ted waved, getting into his car.

Frannie shut the door, locked it, and walked to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note ;**

**YAY!**

**An Update! :D**

**Reviews Por Favor? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a special chapter! It's in Randy's point of view :) This chapter only though, so enjoy! :)_

_Oh, and the italics are Randy's thoughts/what he sees._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_I'm so far away from home, Afghanastan is a huge difference from St. Louis, Missouri. I miss my girls more than ever. The weather is much different here too, I'm trying my best to get used to it, and soon. I'll be here for a long while._

" Let's get a move on, Orton. " The security guard scholded, jesturing me out of the door.

_I nodded my head once, and scurried my way out to the field. Today, we're going to do Boot Camp, just one day of it. They're working out asses off today, we got a job to do for these next few months. I made my way over to the line, and adjusted my shirt. They had us all wear a forest green shirt, forest green pants, and our black boots._

" Randy. " I heard a voice say to me.

_I turned around to see Mark standing there with a smile._

" Oh! Sup man? " I grinned, shaking his hand.

_In the Marines, we didn't hug much. It showed a softer side of us, and we needed to show off our tough side._

" How you feeling this morning? " Mark asked me.

_I wasn't feeling so hot last night, I got hit with a sickness when we were coming up here._

" I'm feeling much better man, thank goodness. " I sighed in relief, turning forward abrubtly to face the Sergeant.

" Men! " He screached, grabbing the attention of the fat heads at the end of the line.

_Such Children. I stood straight, not making any facial, or body movement._

" First of all, I just want to let you all know that the only way you'll survive out here, is if you pay attention! " Seargeant Christopher advised us, but it mainly went for those childish fools.

_When he moved out of my sight, my eyes focused on all the stuff we had to accomplish, about ten times. Not any man would be willing to work this much, but I do. I love this country, and I love my family. I'm doing everything I possibly can to keep them safe, I cannot have them in danger._

" With that being said, get to work soilders! " Seargeant Christopher exclaimed, moving out of the way so we could begin our obstacle course.

* * *

_I walked back to my bed, which was a bunkbed I shared with Mark. I use to share it with this other guy here, named Felipe. We had a few issues with eachother, so Seargeant swtiched him with Mark. It was a good decision to do that, me and Mark became best friends. Of course, John is my main man, we've been through a lot. I wonder how he's doing..._

" You alright man? " Mark laughed, waving his hand in my face, similar to the way John did his catchphrase ' You Can't See Me '

" Yeah, just thinking about John. " I admitted, nodding my head.

" Ah, Cena. " Mark smirked. " I still wanna meet the guy, I told you I'm quite the fan. "

I laughed, looking down. " He's exactly like his character, just so you know. "

" Including the jokester? " Mark laughed with me.

" Yes, including his sarcastic acts too. They didn't change his character much, they wanted him to look as real as possible. Kids look up to him. "

" Oh yeah, definitely! Sophie looks up to him a lot, doesn't she? "

_I nodded my head, pressing my lips together. I miss Sophie a lot, I bet she's having a blast with her uncles. I wish I could be spending time with her before she starts school. God, she's growing up so fast. I remember when she was barely born, she was a big baby. 8lbs and 8oz. Now she's a little girl, growing up so fast._

" Yeah, she loves her Uncle John. " I smiled.

_The lights flickered off, then on again, in signal that it was lights out time._

" Well, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, RKO. " Mark smiled, patting my shoulder before he jumped up on his bed.

" Goodnight, MSR. " I smirked, laying back on the mattress, which wasn't as soft as the normal bed.

_The lights turned off completely, and I stared up at the bottom of Mark's bed until I fell asleep._

* * *

_A loud, ringing bell awoken me, as a sign to quickly put on my outfit over my original clothes. Mark jumped off his bunk, doing the same as me. We shared a quick glance, a slight smile, and a head nod before we ran out of the room. We had to leave as soon as possible to hit the area of war. Mark and I jumped into a MRAP Vehicle, grabbing our weapons which were seated in there, before we took off._

" Think positive today man, we gotta live this out. " Mark said, incouraging me.

_He was always giving me strong words, knowing I had a family to go back home to. Him however, living in St. Louis as well, didn't have much family. They all resigned in the sunny California. He hadn't spoken to any of them in a while, they drifted apart. I accepted him into my family, being there for him all the time when he needed me._

" Thanks Mark, I needed to hear that. " I smiled lightly, the smile fading away as we got to the War Ground.

_We jumped out of the vehicle, clutching onto our weapons. I held an M16 in my hands, Mark holding a M249 Saw. As we walked, I passed a man laying motionless, not responding to the lady next to him, trying to get him to respond. My first instincts were to see if the man was okay. Knowing myself, I willingly walked over to attempt to help._

" Randy! Get away! " Mark yelled in caution.

_He jestured me to run over to him, and I did so. Once I reached him, the man stood to his feet quickly with a rifle in his hand, shooting it towards us._

" Go for cover! " I yelled, rolling on the ground to hide behind a rock.

_I moved my gun over the rock, shooting at the mysterious man. Mark aimed perfectly towards his chest, taking him out in one bullet. Our weapons were nothing to mess with. It went on like this for a few minutes, finding random bystanders that ended up being our enemies. This was going to be the longest year of my life._

* * *

**Author's Note,**

**YAY! UPDATE!**

**I did a lot of research for this story, aaaah.**

**Reviews, yes? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

__

_Okay, I lied bwuahaha. This chapter is also going to be in Randy's point of view, I came up with a plan so yeah! Enjoy :)_

* * *

" Hey man, you alright? " Marcus asked me as we walked into the Marine base.

_It was around night time when we had gotten back, and I was a little stunned about all that had taken place today._

" What? Yeah! I'm good. " I nodded, walking straight to the water fountain.

_With my dirt covered hands, I turned the knob to activate the water. As the water poured out of the tiny hole, I washed my hands clean, also splashing water in my face to clense the sweat and dirt off._

" Is it about that guy... from earlier? " Marcus questioned.

" What guy? " I played stupid, pretending I had no idea who he was talking about.

" C'mon Randy, I know you better than this dude. " Marcus sighed. " Don't play stupid. "

_Damn._

" You know me too well, Marcus. " I sighed with a small laugh. " I just, can't look at people hurt. It breaks my heart. "

" I know it does, but you have to remember man. This is our job, we can't just stop and assist someone in need. Especially when there is so much to be looking out for. You could have gotten shot today! " Marcus explained, causing me to look down at the water fountain.

_I could have gotten shot..._

" I know... I could have... " I sighed.

" But you didn't, be thankful for that. " Marcus reminded, before he walked into the big building.

_All I could do was just follow behind a few feet, and go get out of my uniform._

* * *

_It was dinner time, finally. I hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while, due to my sick stomach. Marcus and I walked towarda an empty spot of the long table, and sat down with our food._

" It's good to see you feeling better man! " Marcus smiled, pointing to my tray with a fork in his hand.

" Yeah, I'm glad to be feeling better! " I smiled back, taking a bite of my food.

" Look who it is, Mr. Orton. " A familiar, deep, accent thick voice said above me.

_My eyes looked towards Marcus, who immediately looked unamused by this visitor. I finally looked up to see Felipe with his friend Jose. Felipe wore a smart smirk on his face, the kind of smirk you can easily get annoyed from._

" What do you want Felipe? " Marcus asked him in an annoyed tone.

" I don't believe I was talking to you, Rodriguez. " Felipe snapped.

" Felipe, " I started, pressing my lips tightly together.

" Oh! He speaks! " Felipe and Jose chuckled together.

" What do you want? " I asked in monotone.

" That hot wife of your's. " Felipe whistled, making motions with his hand as if he were smacking someone's ass.

_My fists tightened, and the veins in my neck were visible._

" Aww, did I anger you? I'm sorry. How about, you go give your wife a call, tell her I said hi! Oh, and dear little Sophie too. Wouldn't want my_ future _daughter to be left out. " Felipe smirked, getting under my skin even deeper.

" Shut up, Felipe. " Marcus growled in my defense.

" Why? Are you afriad that I'll take your family? Oh, my family away from you? " Felipe taunted.

_I stood to my feet, and got into his face._

" What are you gonna do, Orton? " Felipe taunted even more, a smirk still across his face.

_I stayed quiet. What was I to do? I could either stand here, and look like a fool, or I could pop this jackass in the mouth and leave him bleeding, and lose my spot in the Marines._

" Just what I thought. Nothing but a wanna be tough dude, who's nothing but a little bitch. " Felipe laughed before he walked away with Jose.

_My blood was coiling, I wanted to just give him a nice oush, then wrap my arms around his head and drop him to the floor, face flat, me on my back. Disappointed that I didn't deck him, I sat down and pushed my food aside._

" You might end up being kicked out for that bastard, instead of helping out people in need. " Marcus sighed, shaking his head.

" I'm sick to my stomach again. " I grumled under my breath, having every nerve in my body to go beat the shit out of Felipe. Who the hell did he think he was?

" Randy, calm down for a second man. " Marcus said, placing his hand infront of me. " You can't do something you're gonna regret. "

_I kept quiet, once again._

" I won't, man. " I sighed. " Still doesn't change those feelings I towards him. "

" I know dude! I had every part of me wanting to beat the shit out of him too! " Marcus admitted, crackling his knuckles. " His friend too. "

_Seargeant Christopher walked up to our table, and tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him professionally._

" Orton, Rodriguez. " He nodded his head in a greeting.

_Marucs & I greeted him, the Marine way._

" Is there anything going on? Something I need to do some big thinking over for? " He asked me.

" No sir, nothing big sir. " I choked out.

" Orton, Rodriguez. You two are my best men, I trust the both of you. If you have any problems, talk to someone instead of handling it yourself. " He advised the two of us before he let abrubtly.

" Thank God! " Marcus sighed in relief, wiping his forehead.

" Lucky, once again. " I shook my head, looking down at the table.

" Randy, try not to stress yourself out bro. It's only going to eat you alive. " Marcus wisely said to me.

" Dammit Marcus, must you go all grandpa on me in everything? " I managed to laugh, lightly pushing him by the shoulder.

" Yes! It's my duty, well, other than this. " Marcus snickered, finishing the rest of his food.

" Sometimes, I wonder how we became friends. " I teased, tossing away the full plate of food I had not wanted to eat after all.

" My hair, your tats. We're both legit broski's! " Marcus smiled, finally finished with that food of his.

" Oh, totally. " I laughed, lifting up my long sleeve shirt to reveal a piece of my tattoos.

_They had to be covered in The Marines, it was mandatory. _

" There's your answer. " Marcus chuckled, tossing his tray away.

_The both of us stood to our feet, and left the kitchen talking about hair, tattoos, and most importanly... my family. God did I miss them so much. Sophie's first day of school is in two weeks. I can only hope that she has a great Kindergarten year, and does not get intimidated by jackass bastards like her Father..._

**Author's Note ;**

**Finally! I updated! Sorry I kept you all waiting so long :/**

**I promise to update more often!**

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

" Sophie sweetheart, Daddy's going to be on the computer in a while! " Frannie announced to her daughter who was playing happily in her room.

In a matter of seconds, Sophie was sitting next to her mother with a wide smile.

" Where's Uncle Teddy and Cody? " Sophie asked, looking around the family room.

" Being fatties in the kitchen. " Frannie smirked, turning her head to look at the two boys in her kitchen. " I'd hurry up if I were you two! Randy just said he's going to be on in a few seconds. "

" Done! " Cody clapped his hands, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he rose from his seat.

Ted shoved the last piece of his chocolate cake in his mouth, hovering over his plate.

" Ted, come on dude! " Cody exclaimed, walking to sit next towards the computer desk.

" Hold on! " Ted mumbled with a mouth full, standing up as he still chewed his cake.

" Fatass. " Cody said under his breath, but loud enough for Frannie to hear.

" Hey! The child. " Frannie scholded, squinting her eyes at him.

" Sorry. " Cody hung his head low.

A sound that sounded like papers muffling together appeared on the speakers of the computer, and a picture showed up on the screen. Sophie giggled with happiness, sitting straight up. Ted was immediately by the computer, lifting up Sophie to sit her on his lap so he could see Randy.

" DADDY! " Sophie squealed once Randy's face was clearly on their screen.

Tears of joy formed in Frannie's eyes at the reaction from Sophie, also to see that Randy looked healthy and safe.

" Hi sweetheart! " Randy smiled, being extremely filled with joy seeing his wife and daughter, looking very happy. " How are you baby girl? "

" Good. " Sophie giggled, hiding her face in Ted's chest.

" Ah, baby girl don't be shy. " Randy chuckled, pressing his lips together. " Hey Ted, how's it going over there? "

" Pretty fantastic! How are you? " Ted grinned.

" I'm great! Things are going pretty smoothly over here. Uhm, Ted, what have you been eating? " Randy asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

" Huh? " Ted wondered, looking at the small little picture of all of their faces on the screen.

Cody looked at Ted, shaking his head as he laughed. " He just got done stuffing his face with a chocolate cake. "

" Ah crap. " Ted groaned, gently placing Sophie on the lap of Frannie, running to the restroom to clean his face.

" Do you see what I deal with? " Frannie laughed, peeking over Sophie's head.

" Frannie, my love. " Randy smiled, his eyes beaming. " I finally get to talk to my dear wife. How are you doing, baby? "

" I'm doing great, getting Sophie here ready for school in a few weeks. " Frannie couldn't help but want to just let her tears fall down her cheeks.

It was immensely troubling for her to not have Randy here at this time especially. He had been gone before, but Sophie wasn't enrolling in preschool at those times. Frannie truly felt the hurt Sophie had, knowing her dad wasn't going to be walking her into the classroom on her first day. The emotion in her eyes became clearer, and Randy was able to see them through a simple camera.

" Sophie, sweetheart. " Randy coughed, smiling sweetly. " Would you like to go paint Daddy a pretty picture while I talk to Mommy for a little bit? "

" Will you still be here, Daddy? " Sophie frowned, being afriad her dad would have to go.

" Yes baby girl, I will. " Randy assured her, smiling.

Sophie grinned, nodding her head. " Okay Daddy! Uncle Cody, would you come with me? "

" Of course Soph! " Cody agreed, taking Sophie to her room so they could paint a picture.

Once they were gone, Frannie turned her attention back to Randy.

" I can see you're upset, babe. " Randy sighed, looking very concerned.

" Sophie just seems so upset lately, it hurts me inside. " Frannie explained. " The other day we went to the store to buy her some school supplies, and she noticed a mom, dad, and daughter shopping together. I looked down at her, and she had her head hanging low. Everyday she gets closer to starting school, the more sad she looks. "

At that moment, Randy felt what Sophie felt. He wanted to be there for his daughter, making her feel loved and supported.

" Honey... " Randy started, licking his dry lips.

Frannie's face filled with confusin. " What? "

" Well... " Randy shrugged.

" What did you do? " Frannie asked, raising her eyebrow.

" I uhm, got into a fight. " Randy scratched the back of his head.

" A fight! Randal Keith Orton! " Frannie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. " With? "

" You know that guy, Felipe right? " Randy said, his fists clenching as he said Felipe's name.

" Tell me the story. " Frannie ordered, looking very upset.

A sigh escaped Randy's lips before he went into explanation...

_" Hey Orton! " Felipe called out from the end of the showers._

_Randy recognized the voice, ignoring the fact that he was being called. In a matter of seconds, a strong force pushed him forward, almost knowing him down. He turned around abrubtly, pushing Felipe back._

_" Oh, now he wants to fight back! " Felipe taunted, laughing loudly. " What was the holdup last time? "_

_" I didn't want to hurt you too badly. " Randy smirked, taunting back to him._

_" Aw, that's sweet. You care about the way I'll look when I have sex with your wife. " Felipe chuckled. " Mmmm, and she's mexican too. Two mexicans together will make sex even more intruiging. " He licked his lips._

_Randy had it at that point, and popped his fist straight into Felipe's jaw. Once Felipe fell to the cold, marble floor, the whole shower room was silent. That's when the fight begun. Felipe jumped up and started throwing punches, Randy was doing the same thing. It was until Marcus came up and pulled Randy off of Felipe, dragging him away. _

" How long has his taunting been going on? " Frannie asked, having mixed emotions about the fight.

" Ever since I got here two months ago. " Randy told her.

" I can't say I'm okay that you got into a fight, but you stood up for me which was the husband thing to do. " Frannie shrugged.

" I know... " Randy sighed.

" So what does this mean? " Frannie wondered.

" Daddy! " Sophie squealed, running back into the family room with Cody and Ted by her side, holding up a picture. " Look! "

She sat down on Frannie's lap, showing her dad the picture she drew.

" It's me, you, Mommy, Uncle Teddy, Cody, & John! " Sophie grinned happily.

" That's beautiful sweetheart! I can't wait to hold that picture in my hands. " Randy smiled.

" Soon, right Daddy? " Sophie asked, wanting him to be home at that minute.

" Yes, soon baby girl. " Randy nodded. " In two days, I'll see it in two days. "

Ted and Cody immediately sat themselves down, hearing how soon he would see it. Frannie's eyes widened.

" That's so soon Daddy! " Sophie squealed.

" Randy..." Frannie started.

" I'm coming home. " Randy announced.

" YAY! Does this mean you can see me go to school, Daddy? " Sophie screamed.

" It sure does love! " Randy was very happy to see his daughter finally filled with joy, and not sadness.

* * *

**UPDATED!**

**My updates suck, I apolgize!**

**What did you all think? I know a couple of you wanted Randy home, and to deck Felipe ;)**

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Frannie and Sophie had left around ten o'clock in the morning that next day to go pick up Randy from the airport. Due to everyone coming into the family room right when Randy announced his homecoming, Frannie was not able to find out if he was released or suspended. It was really beginning to worry her, especially since being in the Marines meant so much to him.

" Mommy, is Daddy okay? " Sophie asked from the back, looking out the car window.

" Yes sweetheart, why do you ask? " Frannie wondered.

" He's coming home early. " Sophie reminded. " Why? "

Frannie sighed, " I'll let Daddy tell you, alright babe? "

" Okay. " Sophie grinned, becoming impatient to see her daddy.

Once they reached the pick up area, Sophie unbuckled herself and waited for her mom to open up her door. They both walked into the airport area, stting in the seats available for them. Sophie began to grow impatient, not being amused at anything.

" I want Daddy! " She huffed, standing to her feet.

Her little arms crossed, and her face formed an angry pout.

" Aww sweetheart, you shouldn't make a face like that! " A voice said behind her. " Especially when your daddy is behind you! "

Sophie quickly spun around to make contact with her dad. She squealed loudly, jumping into his open arms.

" Daddy! " Her voice was filled with excitement.

Frannie stood to her feet, smiling joyfully at all the happiness Sophie was showing.

" Baby girl! You seem like you got taller! " Randy gasped as he put her down, patting her head.

" Nooooo. " Sophie giggled. " Maybe, maybe not. "

" Has Uncle Teddy been giving you milk while Mommy's at work? " Randy smirked, placing his hands at his side.

" He gave me Oreo Cookies with Milk! " Sophie grinned. " He ate them faster then me though. " A frown appeared on her face.

" Typical Uncle Teddy. " Randy laughed, walking around Sophie to embrace Frannie in a tight hug.

Frannie smiled, rubbing her thumb over the bruise on the side of Randy's face.

" Sophie's going to ask you why you're home early, so think of a real good way to explain it. " She warned in a small whisper.

Randy nodded, grabbing his bags as he headed out of the airport with his family.

* * *

Once they had reached home, Sophie had fallen asleep softly in the backseat. Frannie helped Randy take his bags in, so he could get Sophie out of the car.

" Sophie honey, we're home. " Randy spoke softly as he unbuckled her seatbelt.

" Hm? " Sophie yawned, stretching her arms up.

" Come on baby girl. " Randy groaned a bit as he pulled her out of the car gently, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

As they walked inside, Sophie softly asked, " Daddy, why did you come home so fast? "

Randy stopped in the doorway, knowing she was soon going to ask that.

" Daddy hit another man, and his boss got mad and told Daddy to come home for a few months to think of what I did. " He explained in the best way he possibly could.

Sophie gasped, and shook her head at her father. " That's not nice, Daddy. "

" I know it wasn't, sweetheart. " Randy sighed as he brought her inside, closing the door after them. " You should never fight, it doesn't make you feel better. "

" Are you sick? " Sophie asked worried.

" No sweetie. " Randy smirked slightly. " I'm just sad I can't go back to work. "

" You're happy you're home though, right? " Sophie asked again.

" Of course! With my baby girl! " Randy smiled, kissing her cheek.

" And us! " Ted, Cody, & John exclaimed as they walked in from the kitchen with smiles.

" What are you guys doing here? " Randy grinned, hugging all three of his best friends.

" How could we not be here? " Cody laughed, patting Randy's shoulder.

" It's good to see you home, man. " John smiled, ruffling Randy's hair.

" Do you know why I'm home? " Randy asked him.

" Snooki and Deena over here told me. " John smirked, referring to Cody & Ted.

" They've become huge party animals. " Frannie laughed.

" Oh? Have they now? " Randy asked with a smirk.

" Yeah! They've been having parties with Sophie like every Friday! " John laughed. " Tea parties, Dress Up parties, you name it! "

" It's fun. " Sophie giggled, running into Ted's arms.

" She's also been showing a lot of more love for Ted now too. " Cody pointed out. " I'm jealous. "

" Hey, you got to wear that purple headband on Friday though! The special one! " Ted argued.

" Are they really arguing over a headband? " Randy asked John.

" They really are. " John nodded.

" Trust me, you should have seen the way they acted when Cody got the ' I love Missouri ' cup and Ted got ' Mommy's Doll ' cup. " Frannie said, shuttering at the rememberence of that arguement. " Only one cup survived.

" I put them in time out for that one. " Sophie turned around to tell Randy.

" Good job sweetie. " Randy gave her a high five with a smile.

" We need to get them girlfriends. " John laughed.

" Well we have Ashley, and Emma. " Frannie pointed out. " Cute cute friends of mine. "

" I like Emma. " Ted grinned. " Long, beautiful blonde brown hair. Gorgeous eyes too! "

" Ashley's got a cute face, personality, and eyes! " Cody smiled with a wink. " I dig it. "

" K-i-s-s-i-n-g. " Sophie sang to herself softly, giggling.

" What are you singing? " Randy asked her.

" Teddy and Emma sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " Sophie sang again. " Cody and Ashley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. " She giggled.

" My gosh, I remember singing that. " Frannie gasped. " That song was my life as a little girl.

" It was always fun singing it to John. " Randy winked.

" I sang it to Cody once, but he hit me with his Tonka truck. " Ted frowned.

" Can't believe kids still learn that song today!" John wiped a fake tear. " We're so old. "

" Mhmmm. " Sophie giggled.

John picked her up, tickling the sides of her stomach. Randy helped him, loving every minute that Sophie was giggling.

He had sure missed home.

* * *

**UPDATE!**

**Sorry it was so rubbish. **

**I haven't been feeling my best.**

**YAAAAY THOUGH!**

**Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

That next morning, Randy woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, his absolute favorite breakfast food to eat in the world. He smiled, sliding out of bed to slip on some sweat pants over his boxers, and a muscle shirt. When he walked his way to the kitchen, he noticed Sophie still asleep in her bed. A smile spread across his face, being glad to see her healthy and sleeping with a smile on her face.

He made his way into the kitchen, and walked up behind Frannie to wrap his arms around her waist. Frannie smiled as she put down the spatula.

" Good morning, sweetheart. " Randy grinned, kissing her cheek.

Frannie just laughed softly, turning around to wrap her arms completely around him. She stood there, embracing him in a tight hug, inhaling his body scent. Randy looked down at her as she held him tightly, breathing softly against his shirt.

" What's the matter? " He asked concerned, rubbing her back gently, side to side.

" I'm just glad you're home, and safe. " Frannie said as she lifted her head up to look at him.

Randy smiled, and kissed her lips softly. Frannie pulled away a few seconds later, a frown on her face.

" You know, what you did, that's going to leave a bad record on you. " She reminded him.

" It would have been worse if I started the fight. The big dogs in charge knew what Felipe was doing, they knew I wouldn't have started the fight. I get to go back next year, while on the other hand Felipe does not get to go back, ever. " Randy explained.

Frannie's mouth dropped, " He doesn't get to go back to the Marines? "

Shaking his head no, Randy said, " He started the fight, he's been taunting me for months. Sergent wasn't going to tolerate any of his bull. Plus, me and Marcus are his two best men. He couldn't sacrifice the both of us, let alone me. "

" Wow, now that's a dedicated Marine. " John smiled as he walked in the kitchen with Sophie trailing behind him, rubbing her eyes.

" Good morning, Sophie. " Randy grinned, leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

Sophie gave him a tired grin, patting her hand on his cheek. " Good morning, Daddy. "

" Ooh, pancakes? My favorite! " John exclaimed, clapping his hands. " Need any help? " He asked Frannie.

" I wanna help, Mommy! " Sophie jumped, tugging on Frannie's arm.

Frannie giggled, nodding her head. " You both can help. "

" You know what, I'll let Sophie take this one. " John smiled, walking into the family room where Randy had relocated.

* * *

" So, how's the wrestling business going? " Randy asked John as they sat and played Smackdown vs. Raw 2011.

" It's pretty good! I think Cody and Ted are in the middle of beginners training. " John explained, pressing the pause button on the game, setting his controller down. " You ever think about training too? "

Randy raised his eyebrow and John, and shook his head.

" I've thought about it, but right now, I'm just focusing on staying home with the girls. " He stood to his feet about to walk away from the conversation.

" You would be home more often than you do in the Marines. " John said quietly.

Randy stood still, looking back at John, deciding to sit back down.

" John, the Marines are something I always wanted to accomplish after 9/11 happened. I couldn't let something bad happen to the ones I love, it would tear me apart. "Randy explained slowly as he looked as John. " Wrestling was my thing, sure. I just don't know if I would want to give up the Marines for it... "

Sophie, who had listened to the last part and only taking out the 'wrestling' part, ran over and jumped in her dad's arms.

" Daddy! If you worked with Uncle John, that would be so froot! " She squealed.

" Froot? " Randy asked, laughing a little.

" Chris came up with it. It's like the word, 'cool' and how you can use it for almost every situation. He's trying to make it happen. " John explained.

" Chris as in Chris Jericho? I miss that man. " Randy smirked, remembering the time he was introduced to Chris at one of WWE's live events.

" Breakfast is ready! " Frannie called from the kitchen. " Cody and Ted aren't here anymore? " She asked.

" I think they went to go bring some guests. " Randy said, receiving a text from Cody. " According to Cody, we know these guests. "

" That was random. " Frannie smirked as Randy, John, & Sophie entered the kitchen.

Randy set Sophie in her booster chair, and sat next to her.

" Where are the boys, did they say? " Frannie asked.

" Uhm, Cody said they were around the corner. " Randy replied, hearing a car drive up.

Before any of them could stand up, the front door opened, and in came Ted and Cody.

" Friends and child! We are back. " Ted announced with his hands in the air.

" With guests! " Cody grinned as he and Ted moved out of the way.

Sophie lifted herself up to see who the guests were, not being tall enough to peek over the wall.

" Never fear, Emma & Ashley are here! " The two girls exclaimed as they jumped through the door.

" Em! Ash! " Frannie grinned as the girls ran to the kitchen to give everyone hugs.

Sophie giggled happily as she received a big hug from both the girls. Emma and Sophie had been dress up buddies whenever she came over.

" Dress up buddie! I've missed you! " Emma kissed Sophie's cheek.

" I missed you too. " Sophie smiled widely.

" Awww, no more dress up time for Ted. " Cody taunted, nudging Ted's shoulder.

" Shush. " Ted frowned with a slight grin.

* * *

**UPDATE!**

**Egh, I apologize for the long wait!**

**Haven't been feeling myself lately :/**

**Any ideas for what might come next? I just introduced a new character, Emma!**

**Reviews? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

That next morning, John decided to take Randy with him to work out with him, along with Cody and Ted. He was determined to get Randy to agree on becoming an aspiring wrestler. Long ago while Randy and John were in college, John always had Randy by his side while he trained. Randy was there to wrestle with when John needed a partner. Once John had finally made it big time in the WWE, he mentioned to Vince McMahon about Randy's abilities. Vince watched some videos, and took interest in Randy who at the time had married Frannie, and all his focus was on making her happy. Though Randy turned down the incredibly huge offer, Vince still had his hopes set for Randy in the future. Now John wants Randy to seek this still fresh opportunity.

"Where are we going?" Randy asked as they pulled around the corner from the local gym John works out when he is in the area.

"To the gym." John replied with a smile on his face as they reached the parking lot.

Once they had gotten out of the car and into the gym, John led his three friends to the back of the gym where he usually worked out.

"Randy, I have someone who wants to speak with you." He smiled as Vince walked out from the office of the gym.

Right when Randy's eyes connected with Vince, he gasped as if he had been awakened quickly.

"Randy! How are you my man?" Vince grinned as he and Randy shook hands.

"I'm doing great sir, how are you?" Randy said kindly.

"Fantastic! Just handling the business as always. How's being a Marine?" Vince asked curiously, but truthfully John had told him about Randy not being involved in the Marines anymore. He didn't quite go into detail though.

Randy stretched, sighing. "Actually sir, I'm currently not a Marine right now. I got into a bit of a brawl while I was out there with another Marine, so they sent me back home. My job is still open but I won't be able to go back to it for a while."

Vince raised his eyebrows for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry you aren't in work right now. Is there any way I could help you out son?"

A smile appeared on Randy's face as he looked up at Vince. He knew from when he first met Vince, that he was always going to be there for him. When Vince asked Randy about a job, John looked at him, and pointed to the WWE symbol on his jacket. Randy looked at the symbol hard, and nodded. He knew how much John wanted him to wrestle, and he knew how much Vince wanted him in the company.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if you had any job openings? It doesn't have to be the biggest you have, but I just need to provide for my family." Randy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Vince grinned wide as he opened up his mouth to speak.

"Randy, I would love for you to join our World Wrestling Entertainment family! This job you want though, what are you asking for exactly? Meaning, what job is it that you want to be put in?" He asked.

"Well Vince, if you don't mind me saying but, haven't you been asking for him to become a WWE Superstar?" John joined in.

"Ah why yes John, I have. I'm aware he hasn't wrestled in a while though, so we would need him to train daily to get him in the correct shape. Which would give us time to bring together a correct entrance for him and a way to debut." Vince informed.

John nodded his head. "I'm aware of that Vince."

"Is this what you want, son?" Vince turned to ask Randy.

Randy pressed his lips together, rubbing his hands together. Before he could answer, he knew he had to do one thing and one thing only.

"Can I call my wife first?" He asked politely, holding his phone.

"Of course! The wife needs to know the important decisions you make, I understand. Have at it." Vince smiled genuinely.

* * *

Walking off to the side, leaving the boys to talk, Randy dialed Frannie's cell phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Yes babe?" She answered.

"Has John told you anything about getting me into the company?" Randy asked her.

"Cody and Ted told me." She responded.

"Well, I'm here at the gym with him and Vince was here and offered me a contract basically. He said I need to do some daily training which would give them time to prepare my debut and everything." Randy explained.

"You want my honest opinion, babe?" Frannie said.

"I want your opinions, your thoughts, your feelings." Randy said. "I can't make this decision without you."

" Well my love," Frannie started with a smile. "I've seen how you took interest in watching the shows and paper views when you had the chance, I saw how you begged for us to go to WrestleMania that one year with Sophie. Wrestling and the Marines are the two things other than myself and Sophie that you care about the absolute most. So babe, you want my feedback? I say for you to go back to Vince right now and sign that contract. You'd be home a lot more, and you would be able to travel the world. You can't travel the world with the Marines baby. Live this dream, live it well."

Randy heard the smile in her voice, and he grinned. Hearing all she had to say made everything right and helped him make this decision.

"Thank you so much babe, I love you very much. We'll talk to Sophie when I get home, okay? When she wakes up from her nap." He said.

"Sounds good to me, I think she'll be proud to hear about this. I love you too babe, have fun with the guys. I'll see you in a bit." Frannie replied.

"Alright, I see you in a few." He smiled, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Randy made his way back over to the guys who looked extremely anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well?" Cody, along with Ted asked.

John smacked both of their shoulders, gesturing Randy to continue on.

"Frannie is absolutely on board for this, she's happy." Randy smiled.

Vince laughed with happiness as he embraced Randy in a hug.

"This is great! Now, if you'll excuse me..."He said, jogging into the office, then coming back out with a packet in his hands. "Here is your contract, son."

Randy was surprised at the sudden contract, but he figured John and him had something to do with it so he brushed it off. After reading through it all, and having both Vince and John explain all the work and everything to him, Randy was ready to sign it. His fingers rubbed against the black pen, signing beautifully across the papers. He closed the packet, and handed it to Vince.

With a great big Vince McMahon smile, he lifted his hand out for Randy saying, "Welcome to the WWE, Randy Orton."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**OH MY GOODNESS.**

**My loves, I apologize deeply for the two month long wait for this update! I was going through a lot of personal issues such as a great friend passing away and some family things but now I've healed as much as I can and I am back to begin updating again.**

**Again, I apologize for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
